Unity Saga: Road to the Liberty
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: This is only the beginning of journey... for #ArisanTante


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

 **Terinspirasi dari Assassin's Creed (2 and Unity)**

 **#ProjectArisanTante**

 **Special Thanks to Azalea Airys n Morning Eagle for being my Beta Reader. Thank you so much *bow***

 **Untuk Para Tante yg bersemangat di grup, Terima kasih karena sudah mengajak Icchy bergabung ^_^**

 **WARNING! Dengan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam Fic ini**

.

.

 **Searaki Icchy Present**

.

.

 **[Page 07 of 10]**

.

.

 **Unity Saga: Road to the Liberty**

.

.

 **Starring**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo as Ichigo Auditore**

 **and**

 **Kuchiki Rukia as Rukia La Sierre**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Venice, 1767_

.

.

"Selamat, Tuan Byakuya. Putri Anda telah lahir dengan selamat!"

Byakuya La Sierre akhirnya bisa mendesah lega ketika persalinan istrinya berakhir dengan kabar gembira. Setengah hari sudah berlalu semenjak Hisana berada di dalam kamar. Dan selama itu rasa cemas terus menghantuinya, mengingat ini adalah proses kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Byakuya yakin istrinya akan baik-baik saja, Hisana terkenal berkemauan kuat. Dan kini, ketika tabib wanita itu keluar dengan menggendong bayi mungil di dalam genggaman dan memberikannya kepada Byakuya, pria itu tercengang.

Bayi mungil itu sudah dimandikan dan diselimuti oleh kain putih hangat. Dengan tenang mendengkur pelan di balik tangan sang Tabib. Dengan Hati-hati Byakuya menopang bayi yang masih rapuh itu. Dirinya hanya mampu menatap putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, bersyukur karena sang bayi lahir dalam kondisi sehat.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" tanya Byakuya setelah itu.

"Keadaan Nyonya baik-baik saja, Tuan. Sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat." Kemudian sang Tabib kembali ke kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan istrinya.

Akhirnya Byakuya bisa merenggangkan sarafnya yang tegang. Persalinan istrinya berhasil dilalui dengan selamat. Hati-hati dia memeluk putri yang lahir dari benih cintanya dengan sang Istri. Begitu takjub mengamati setiap tubuh mungil yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika bayi mungil itu menguap.

"Apa itu bayinya, _Zio_ Byakuya?" Suara bocah berumur 6 tahun terdengar dari kejauhan. Byakuya menoleh ke arah bocah lelaki yang sedang menghampirinya. "Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" pinta bocah tersebut.

Byakuya menyerahkan sang Bayi pada bocah itu. Dengan perlahan dituntunnya bocah dengan rambut secerah mentari itu untuk mendekap sang Bayi yang masih terlelap.

"Dia cantik sekali, _Zio_!" Rona kagum terlihat jelas pada ekspresi bocah itu.

Byakuya tersenyum setuju. "Dengarkan aku Ichigo," pria itu menunduk agar dirinya sejajar dengan anak lelaki bernama Ichigo itu. "Suatu saat nanti putriku akan membutuhkanmu. Apakah kau mau melindunginya menggantikan kedudukanku, Tuan Muda?" pintanya.

Ichigo mengangguk senang. Tentu saja dia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan itu. Karena jauh sebelum ini, Zia Hisana sudah memintanya untuk menjaga anaknya jika sudah lahir nanti. Dan Ichigo telah bertekad akan menyayanginya seperti adik kecil, melindunginya dari apapun yang ingin menyakitinya.

"Tentu saja, _Zio_! Aku berjanji atas nama Auditore!"

Byakuya mengangguk puas. "Apa kau bersedia bersumpah di atas namamu, Tuan Muda?"

Ichigo membusungkan dadanya, bersikap mengikuti gerakan pamannya. "Aku bersumpah! Aku akan melindungi bayi mungil ini—dengan nyawaku sekalipun!"

Byakuya mengambil putrinya dari genggaman bocah pemberani itu. Ichigo mempunyai semangat dan kekuatan seperti ayahnya dan juga pesona kecantikan alami dari ibunya—Isshin dan Masaki Auditore. Dua kombinasi yang akan mengubah sosok bocah kecil itu menjadi pemuda yang sangat dikagumi di masa depan.

Suatu saat nanti Ichigo akan menjadi sosok pemimpin untuk klan mereka. Memimpin sebuah organisasi rahasia yang bergerak di dalam kegelapan dan melindungi badan pemerintahan dari balik bayangan. Namun untuk saat ini, biarkanlah dia menikmati hari-harinya dengan penuh keceriaan. Tanpa beban, menikmati senja yang sebentar lagi akan menjelang...

Hingga waktu pun terus berganti, mengalun bersama deru sang angin...

.

.

.

 _Nineteen years later…_

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya hampir saja terhenti. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu berlari lebih jauh lagi. Sekuat tenaga pria itu keluarkan seluruh tenaganya demi menjangkau masa depan yang mulai terombang-ambing di depan matanya. Terancam akan hancur.

Ichigo Auditore tidak peduli tubuh bidangnya menabrak orang-orang di jalanan. Segenap tenaga dia kerahkan hanya untuk satu tujuan.

Menghentikan eksekusi keluarganya.

Empat tahun yang lalu, sang Ayah mengirimnya untuk sekolah. Meneruskan kewajibannya sebagai pewaris tahta keluarga Auditore. Seperti bangsawan lainnya, Ichigo wajib menjalankan tugas itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan lakukan, karena… hal itu mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan gadisnya.

Ichigo ingat sebelum dia pergi, ayahnya berpesan sesuatu kepadanya.

" _Ichigo, jika kau pulang nanti. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu,"_ kata ayahnya saat itu. _"Ini adalah rahasia keluarga kita sejak dahulu dan aku berkewajiban untuk memberitahukan ini kepadamu."_

Saat itu ayahnya tidak terlihat bercanda saat bicara. Ichigo hanya mematuhi dalam diam, mungkin nanti setelah pulang. Ayahnya tidak akan menatap dirinya seakan-akan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Sampai keadaan yang menyebabkan Ichigo seperti sekarang ini.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Ketika langkahnya sampai di balai kota, di mana orang-orang tengah berkumpul memadati kantor pemerintahan dengan gemuruh sorak-sorai bersemangat. Ichigo berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang, menggeser orang-orang dengan tangannya. Dia harus mendekat sedekat mungkin, mungkin saja dia masih bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Ini mungkin hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Keluarga Auditore terkenal mempunyai hubungan baik dengan pemerintahan. Ayahnya memegang satu jabatan penting dalam dewan, bahkan dia berteman baik dengan sang Raja. Sehingga tidak mungkin sang Ayah terdakwa sebagai tersangka.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika kereta kudanya baru saja tiba di depan halaman rumahnya, ketika kepala pelayannya dengan panik memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

" _Kemarin malam para prajurit menangkap Tuan Isshin dan semua keluarganya atas tuduhan pemberotakan terhadap raja. Saat ini mereka ditahan di dalam gedung balai kota."_

Itu berita yang baru Ichigo dengar, sampai akhirnya ketika dia mendengar kabar tentang eksekusi terbuka untuk semua keluarganya.

Kejahatan apa yang dilakukan keluarganya sampai harus dieksekusi mati?

"Tolong minggir!" Ichigo menggeser orang-orang dengan tidak sabar. Sedikit lagi dia sudah mendekati depan balai.

Sayangnya, para penjaga menahan langkahnya. Ichigo berusaha menerebos , namun kalah jumlah melawan para penjaga itu. Berkat jubah yang dia pakai yang menutupi seluruh badannya, mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam. Semua keluarganya sedang berdiri dengan tali yang mengikat erat di leher mereka. Dengan pasrah menunggu kapan papan yang ada di bawah kakinya terbuka. Dia melihat ibunya yang berusaha bersikap tegar, kedua adik kembarnya yang masih menginjak usia belia hanya menangis tersedu, dan ayahnya yang berusaha menjelaskan pembelaannya.

Bersanding di samping sang Ayah, dia mengenal pria itu. Dia adalah Byakuya La Sierre, orang yang merupakan sahabat lama dari keluarganya.

Salah satu agen pemerintahan, Aizen. Ichigo tahu pria itu, pria culas yang akan menusukmu dari belakang jika kau lengah. Seorang lintah darah yang pintar menjilat orang-orang kepercayaan raja. Sejak dulu Ichigo tidak pernah menyukai pria itu semenjak dia datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Meskipun Ayahnya selalu memperingatkannya untuk selalu menjaga jarak dari Aizen.

Kini pria itu tersenyum sinis, dalam hati merayakan kemenangannya karena telah berhasil menjebak Isshin dan Byakuya.

"Isshin Auditore dan Byakuya La Sierre, kalian berdua terbukti bersalah karena sudah merencanakan konspirasi pembunuhan pada sang Raja. Untuk itu—berdasarkan keputusan dari badan dewan pengadilan dan sesuai pemungutan suara, kalian—berserta keluarga kalian—dijatuhi hukuman mati."

"Terkutuk kau Aizen! Asal kau tahu saja, membunuhku tidak akan menghapus semua dosa-dosamu! Kau boleh saja memfitnahku, namun kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah siapa yang sebenarnya bertindak melakukan kejahatan itu!"

Aizen hanya terkekeh. Tidak peduli dengan cemooh yang Isshin lontarkan untuknya. Semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Kini orang yang sejak dulu ingin dia singkirkan sudah masuk ke dalam jebakannya. Akhirnya, keturunan pembunuh itu bisa dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

Pria itu melirik orang yang bertugas untuk menarik tuas, menunggu aba-aba darinya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Aizen mulai memberi perintah.

"Tarik tuasnya!"

Pria penjaga tuas itu pun menarik tuasnya. Papan kayu di bawah kaki para tahanan pun terbuka dan secepat kilat mereka sudah berada di bawah dengan tali yang masih menjerat leher mereka.

Ketakutan mulai melanda karena menyaksikan penderitaan semua keluarganya menjemput ajal, Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga berjalan semakin ke depan. Ingin rasanya ia menebas leher pria bernama Aizen itu. Amarah mulai menguasai benaknya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

" _NO_!"

Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo segera menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pria misterius dengan topi bergaris hijau-putih menutupi setengah wajah. Senyum sendu pun terlihat ketika lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku, _amigo_. Mereka sudah tidak tertolong," kata pria itu. "Tapi kau bisa meneruskan tugas ayahmu," sambung pria itu lagi.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Meneruskan tugas? Apa yang sebenarnya pria misterius itu ingin katakan kepadanya? Dan kenapa pria itu tahu tentang ayahnya?

Pria itu kembali melihat tahanan yang digantung. Melihat gadis-gadis yang sudah menyerah dan menghilang dari kehidupan, disusul dengan ibunya dengan wajah yang membiru. Matanya menangkap sorot mata Byakuya yang masih berjuang. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia berharap lehernya tidak hancur sebelum dia menyampaikan pesan tersiratnya kepada Ichigo. Pandangan mata gelap itu menyiratkan makna.

"Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu, anak muda." Pria misterius itu memberitahu Ichigo. Menyuruhnya untuk menatap ke depan.

Pandangan Ichigo tertahan dalam mata Byakuya. Sisa waktu hidupnya sebentar lagi akan habis, sebelum itu dia ingin memastikan sesuatu kepada Ichigo. Sebuah permintaan yang sudah dia katakan kepada Ichigo dulu. Matanya menatap lekat, menyiratkan sebuah permintaan terakhirnya.

Ichigo terdiam lemas. Keluarganya mati di depan matanya dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mati secara tidak terhormat. Dan kini dia sudah dicap sebagai buronan. Permintaan Byakuya dan juga keinginan ayahnya mulai berkumandang di dalam kepalanya.

Inilah takdirnya sekarang.

Waktu seakan berjalan mundur, di mana dulu Ichigo masih mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa adik-adik perempuannya bersama dengan ibunya menaiki kuda poni mengelilingi taman. Ayahnya akan terlihat sedang membicarakan tentang bisnis properti dengan Byakuya—istri dan putrinya akan terlihat sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu.

Hari-hari itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Tergantikan dengan gambaran keluarganya mati membeku di bawah tiang gantungan. Seakan sebuah lubang besar merusak setengah hatinya.

Para kerumunan yang menyaksikan mulai beranjak pergi. Acara sudah berakhir dan Ichigo mulai terlihat dari kerumunan. Pria misterius itu kembali menariknya ke dalam dunia nyata.

"Pergilah, Ichigo." Pria itu memberikan secarik kertas kepadanya. "Temui aku di tempat yang ada di kertas ini dan kau akan tahu siapa aku."

Ichigo tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pikirannya sudah kosong. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan keluargannya. Dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Harta, marga, kedudukan—semuanya tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa keluarganya.

Pria itu kembali berbicara kepadanya. "Kau memahami apa isyarat dari Byakuya, kan? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Barulah Ichigo tersadar sepenuhnya. Tidak ada gunanya dia bersedih sekarang. Dia masih punya tujuan lain. Hanya itu yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang. Dengan segera dia mengambil kertas pemberian pria misterius itu. Ichigo pun berlari menjauh, menghilangkan jejak dari oknum pemerintahan.

Permintaan Byakuya begitu jelas dari kedua matanya. Hati Ichigo kembali berdetak seiring kakinya berlari cepat. Permintaan pria tua itu bergumam jelas di dalam otaknya. Membuka setitik harapan di dalam hatinya.

 _Lindungi putriku, Ichigo…_

 _Lindungi Rukia untukku…_

.

.

.

 _Three years later after that…_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari balik tirai. Ichigo terbangun karena sentuhan hangat yang merayap masuk langsung dari jendela. Tubuh bidangnya kini jauh lebih kekar dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk berkat latihan keras selama ini. Setiap luka yang tergores di seluruh tubuhnya adalah tanda bahwa dia telah menjalani segala macam bentuk latihan keras yang sudah mengubah hidupnya sekarang.

Kini dia sudah bukan pemuda tanpa tujuan. Dia adalah seorang _assassin_ , seperti kehendak mendiang ayahnya. Satu fakta yang mencengangkan mengingat Ichigo tidak pernah mengetahui pekerjaan ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

Setelah dia menemui kembali pria misterius 3 tahun yang lalu—yang ternyata tanpa disangka-sangka adalah pamannya sendiri, Kisuke Auditore—dia mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan tentang siapa sebenarnya jati diri Auditore. Mungkin ini adalah rahasia yang ingin ayahnya katakan kala itu. Isshin sang Bangsawan hanyalah kedok, pria itu adalah seorang _assassin_ yang mengemban tugas menjaga keseimbangan dalam pemerintah dari balik layar. Orang yang siap melenyapkan penghalang yang mengancam tanpa ragu.

Kini dia sudah tahu fakta dan juga kenyataan mengapa seluruh keluarganya di eksekusi waktu itu. Para _Templar_ —orang-orang berpengaruh dalam suatu pemerintahan—menginginkan kematian ayahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum miris. Para _Templar_ sialan itu punya kesalahan fatal, mereka tidak mengira bahwa Isshin mempunyai seorang putra. Pria yang suatu hari akan menghancurkan mereka.

Waktu sudah berlalu mengiringi sepak-terjang Ichigo selama ini. Kini dia harus memulai misinya yang tertunda. Memburu Aizen—dalang penyebab kematian keluarganya.

"Bangun kau, dasar kuda pemalas." Sapaan pamannya mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Kisuke muncul dari balik pintu dengan gaya khasnya yang biasa. Setelan jas berwarna cerah, terlihat sangat necis untuk ukuran pria seusianya.

"Aku sudah bangun, _Zio_." Ichigo merangsek dari ranjangnya. Berdiri untuk meraih kemeja putih yang dia sampirkan di tirai pemisah. Dia mulai berpakaian.

Setiap pagi Kisuke akan selalu membangunkannya, baik itu untuk latihan bahkan sampai hal yang tidak penting sekalipun seperti mandi. Kebiasaan baru yang mulai melekat di dalam benak Ichigo sejak dia datang ke rumah pamannya yang terletak di pinggir barat kota. Jauh dari kerumunan kota Venice. Tempat yang sangat pas untuk mengasingkan diri.

Kisuke menaruh secarik kertas di meja. "Tugas pertama untukmu."

Ichigo mengamati kertas putih itu. Dia harus memakai tinta khusus untuk memunculkan tulisan yang tidak terlihat oleh mata awam. Pamannya sudah mengajari segala macam tentang jati diri dan tugas-tugas apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan. Hari itu sudah tiba.

"Apakah aku harus membunuh seseorang, _Zio_?" tanya Ichigo.

Kisuke tertawa. "Itu terserah kepadamu." Pria itu menuju pintu keluar, memberi waktu Ichigo untuk memeriksa kertas pemberiaannya. "Kau bisa membacanya sendiri kan?"

Selalu bersikap misterius seperti biasa. Ichigo tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria setengah baya itu. Setelah Kisuke pergi, Ichigo meraih kertas dan menetas tinta khusus, lalu mulai membaca kata-kata yang mulai bermunculan.

Wajahnya menyeringai senang. Dia hanya tertawa karena tadi sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol. Pantas saja pamannya tertawa, mana mungkin Ichigo mau membunuh orang ini.

Dia adalah setengah dari tujuan hidupnya. Sebuah cahaya yang sudah lama Ichigo nantikan. Harapan lama yang selalu mengingatkannya tentang kebahagiaan dan juga sebuah pengingat siapa Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

Pria itu bersenandung riang. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk menunaikan tugas pertamanya itu. Telah lama dia menunggu saat ini. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Gadis mungil kesayangannya … Rukia La Sierre.

.

.

.

Paris.

Merupakan sebuah negara impian setiap wisatawan dengan segala macam bentuk istana megah dan juga keramaian yang mempesona. Di sinilah Ichigo berada, dalam pencarian untuk menemukan Rukia. Menurut kabar terakhir, Rukia berada di antara salah satu distrik terkenal di tengah kota.

Distrik malam, di mana semua para pendosa berada. Kenikmatan semu yang memabukkan dan gadis itu berada di antara tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Menurut kabar terakhir yang Ichigo dengar. Rukia sengaja dititipkan oleh salah satu kenalan Byakuya, yang merupakan pendiri salah satu distrik paling besar di Paris.

Dan sekarang, Ichigo telah berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Berada dalam sebuah _ballroom_ besar dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang berpesta. Sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaan Ichigo yang mencurigakan. Pria itu juga tidak peduli, dia tetap berjalan meskipun ada tangan-tangan menggoda yang meminta perhatiannya.

Ichigo hanya ingin fokus pada tujuannya.

Di mana gadis itu?

Rukia … gadis itu memang selalu pintar menyembunyikan diri.

Kira-kira seperti apa rupanya yang sekarang?

Ichigo hanya mengetahui ciri-ciri Rukia dari orang-orang di sana. Gadis itu lumayan terkenal di antara kerumunan pengunjung. Satu hal yang mengagetkan. Bukan karena Rukia seorang wanita penghibur, namun lebih di kenal sebagai 'pelindung' wanita-wanita yang bekerja di sini.

 _BRAK!_

Terdengar suara kayu patah secara paksa. Sebuah tubuh besar pria menghantam pintu berornamen, membungkuk rendah karena ada yang menghantam perutnya dengan keras. Semua mata memandang ke arah kekacauan itu.

Seorang pria meringkuk kesakitan, ketika sosok mungil yang tertutup oleh jubah tudung hitam keluar dari ruangan yang rusak bersama dengan salah seorang wanita penghibur.

"Dasar pria tidak tahu malu! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini lagi, hah?! Wanita ini memang seorang wanita penghibur, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya kau pakai sesuka hatimu!"

Target sudah ditemukan!

Suara itu … Ichigo ingat suara itu.

Rukia…

Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok itu. Namun Ichigo yakin sosok bertudung itu adalah Rukia. Tidak ada yang mempunyai suara seindah itu di telinga Ichigo.

Pria itu menggeram, tidak terima dipermalukan seperti ini. "Aku sudah membayarnya dengan mahal! Memangnya siapa kau yang seenaknya memberi perintah, dasar jalang!"

Dengan anggun, sosok mungil itu menghampiri. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menghancurkan ego seorang pria.

"Aku adalah wanita jalang yang akan menghancurkan kebanggaanmu sebagai seorang pria. Perlukah aku membuktikannya kepadamu?"

Tanpa hitungan detik, sosok itu memberikan tendangan peringatan tepat di antara perut dan selangkangan pria itu. Memberikan kesakitan dua kali lipat. Sekarang pria itu berteriak seperti gadis kecil, buru-buru menyelamatkan diri sebelum dia terpaksa harus mengganti jati dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Pria manapun pasti akan bersimpati kepadanya.

"Dasar pria…" sosok mungil itu menepuk-nepuk debu di jubahnya. Berniat untuk pergi dari pandangan orang-orang.

" _Merci_ , Rukia!" seru sang wanita yang sedaritadi berada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau kau tidak menolongku."

Sosok bertudung itu—Rukia—hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Lain kali menjauhlah dari masalah, Senna. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu selama 24 jam."

Senna memperlihatkan cengiran manja kepadanya. "Iya, aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Kau tidak berusaha." Rukia menggerutu pelan. Tidak menghiraukan cekikikan dari Senna.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada pengacau lagi. Rukia sudah cukup lelah menjaga keselamatan para wanita pekerja di sana. Dunia malam memang terdengar begitu indah dengan berbagai macam kemeriahan dan kenikmatan yang tersaji di depan mata. Namun semua itu bisa berubah menjadi teror yang akan menghantuimu kemana pun dirimu berpijak.

Mungkin lebih baik Rukia menjauh dari tempat itu. Menikmati hembusan angin malam, ketika dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya.

Seluruh indranya terjaga. Tidak ada yang pernah memerhatikannya setajam ini.

Mungkinkah salah satu anjing _Templar_?

Kalau memang benar, Rukia akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Di mana gadis itu?

Padahal Ichigo sudah mengikuti dalam jarak aman, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Rukia.

Setelah adegan drama di dalam tadi, Ichigo mengikuti Rukia yang keluar dari pintu belakang. Tidak tahu mau kemana gadis itu pergi. Di depannya Rukia berjalan mengitari gang-gang sempit, berbelok dari sudut rumit. Suasana saat itu sudah sangat sepi, menjadi tempat yang pas untuk kejahatan macam apapun.

Apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan?

Apakah Rukia selalu berjalan sendirian seperti ini?

Gadis itu hanya berjalan, terus mengitari jalanan dengan kaki mungilnya. Sampai ketika dia berbelok ke kanan dan Ichigo menemukan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

"Aaargh … _merda_!" Ichigo mengumpat karena kelalaiannya. Tidak mengira akan kehilangan jejak Rukia. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu dia sedang diikuti.

Ketika Ichigo mulai melangkah, tiba-tiba muncul pantulan sinar perak yang mengincar matanya. Namun, berkat pelatihannya selama ini dengan Kisuke, Ichigo mampu menghindari serangan mendadak itu. Serangan dadakan ini tidak muncul hanya sekali. Hingga dua pisau kecil terbang ke arahnya dari arah atas dan Ichigo bisa menangkap serangan kedua tersebut.

Sinar rembulan—yang sebelumnya mengintip dari balik awan itu makin memperjelas penglihatan Ichigo. Hingga kedua hazelnya menangkap sosok berjubah hitam dengan sebuah busur yang mengarah tepat padanya.

Ah … sosok mungil itu memang menyadari keberadaan Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?" seru suara mungil itu. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Mereka sama-sama tidak melihat wajah masing-masing. Ichigo menyembunyikan sosoknya dengan penutup kepala hitam, ciri khas seorang _assassin_.

Dia mengamati pisau kecil yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah pisau kecil yang cukup mematikan bila berada di tempat yang tepat. Senjata yang pas untuk seorang wanita. Dan sekarang Rukia mempraktekkannya dengan sempurna.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin tubuhmu dilubangi panahku, lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku."

Ichigo mendengus. "Jadi kau sengaja mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Supaya bisa mengincarku, _Signora_?" tanya pria itu.

Sesaat gadis itu bergeming. "Kau orang Italia?"

" _Si_. Tujuanku kemari untuk bertemu denganmu, Rukia La Sierre."

Gadis itu semakin waspada. Pria itu tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Rukia sudah membuang nama itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sesuai perintah mendiang ayahnya, tidak akan ada siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Kecuali…

" _Ennemi_!"

Rukia tidak menunggu reaksi pria itu. Tanpa basa-basi dihunuskan panahnya tepat ke arah Ichigo. Panah pertamanya meleset saat pria itu dengan tangkas memanjat pilah bangunan dan berada di atasnya.

Mereka kembali saling berhadapan di bawah sinar bulan.

Rukia masih belum mengenali siapa pria misterius itu. Sosok tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu tertutup bayangan malam. Meskipun di dalam hatinya Rukia seperti mengenal pria itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan jati dirinya kepada Rukia. Perlahan dia membuka penutup kepalanya. Memperlihatkan rambut jingganya yang berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Matanya menatap penuh rindu.

"Apa kau mengingatku, Rukia?" Ichigo mengucap lembut. "Ini aku…"

.

.

.

Kedua mata Rukia tidak bisa berhenti berkedip. Berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini bukanlah ilusi semata. Pria itu. Rukia telah menanti pria itu sejak lama. Mungkinkah pria itu adalah orang yang selama ini selalu Rukia harapkan kepulangannya?

Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak Ichigo pergi untuk bersekolah.

"Ichigo…" Rukia menurunkan panahnya, berusaha untuk mendekat. "Benarkah itu kau?"

Dan pria itu tersenyum.

Senyuman itu … Rukia mengingatnya! Senyuman yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ini adalah Ichigo-nya. Pria yang selalu Rukia nantikan.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari mata Rukia. Gadis itu gemetar lega karena Ichigo ternyata selamat dari eksekusi itu.

"Kukira kau sudah mati…" tenggorokan Rukia tercekat, berusaha menahan tangis. "Kukira mereka juga menangkapmu seperti ayahku dan keluargamu…"

Ichigo meraih tubuh mungil itu. Meraih wajah Rukia di kedua tangannya, menatap sinar ungu yang sendu. Aroma khas milik Rukia yang ia rindukan. Dengan penuh cinta, Ichigo mengecapnya.

Pria itu tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencium bibir tipis Rukia. Sudah terlalu lama mereka berpisah dan dia perlu merasakan gadis itu di dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana nikmatnya rasa gadis itu ketika meleleh dalam dekapannya. Biarlah bulan menjadi saksi bisu untuk mereka. Saat ini Ichigo tidak peduli, dia ingin merasakan Rukia selama mungkin dengan lidah yang saling mengait, membalas dengan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Penantian lama yang menyesakkan akhirnya terbalaskan malam ini.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat datang menemuimu," ujar pria itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Rukia pasrah dalam dekapannya. Ketegangan perlahan-lahan mulai hilang di tubuh gadis itu. Kini kehangatanlah yang datang menyelimutinya. Ichigo sudah bersamanya sekarang, Rukia sudah tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Dua kekasih yang sedang reuni itu tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah diawasi dari kejauhan. Dia menyeringai puas karena sudah menemukan target incarannya. Aizen pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia menemukan 2 mangsa sekaligus.

" _Found it_ …" Pria itu bergumam, matanya menyorot tajam seperti serigala yang senang menemukan mangsanya.

Mereka sesuai dengan apa yang para informan suruhannya deskripsikan.

Ichigo Auditore dan Rukia La Sierre.

"Kau menemukan target kita, Szayel?"

Muncul sebuah suara di belakang pria itu. Pria dengan segala macam pikiran busuk yang ada di dalam setiap keinginan terdalam manusia. Pria dengan ambisi besar untuk menguasai dunia, yang terlalu takut untuk membangkang secara terang-terangan terhadap raja. Pria yang dikenal dengan sebutan Aizen.

Si Pemangsa menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Aizen tengah berdiri dengan tenang mengamati incaran mereka.

"Ah, Ichigo Auditore…" bibirnya menyeringai dingin. "Dan Rukia..."

"Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?" tanya Szayel, tidak sabar untuk memulai aksinya. "Aku sudah mengawasi Rukia selama 3 hari belakangan dan kau tahu menunggu sama sekali bukan gayaku."

Aizen tersenyum memahami. "Masih belum. _Grand master_ memberikan perintah bahwa kita harus menyerang besok, ketika mereka masih terlelap."

Szayel menggerutu tidak setuju. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggores tubuh mungil itu dengan pisau bedahnya. Dia akan menguliti tubuh gadis itu sampai puas, sampai mendengar gadis itu berteriak memohon kepadanya. Szayel menantikan saat itu, hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari pria tua bangka itu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar menyiksa incaranmu, Szayel." Aizen berkata. "Tapi kusarankan agar kau tidak membangkang perintah atasan. Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerja _Templar_."

Szayel merespon ucapan Aizen dengan setengah hati. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana cara kerja orang-orang dari _Templar_. Mereka mempunyai hobi mengirim orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor milik mereka, orang yang tidak segan-segan menghancurkan apa pun yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju keabadian. Tipikal orang fanatik yang tidak rela bahwa dirinya adalah manusia fana.

"Menyerang ketika mereka sedang lengah? Sama sekali bukan gayaku," ujar Szayel.

"Memang bukan gayamu, tapi gayaku." Aizen memamerkan seringainya.

Dulu pria itu juga menyerang Isshin dan Byakuya seperti sekarang. Ketika mereka sedang lengah.

Namun, jika bukan bantuan dari seseorang, mungkin Aizen tidak akan berhasil. Mungkinkah orang itu akan menolongnya lagi kali ini?

.

.

.

Ichigo tidak bisa tidur pulas malam ini.

Setelah reuni singkatnya dengan Rukia. Wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sementara di penginapan tempat Rukia tinggal. Mereka sepakat untuk segera mencari musuh utama mereka, setelah itu menemui beberapa anggota _assassin_ yang tersebar di penjuru dunia. Mungkin saja ada beberapa yang berada di Paris.

Menurut cerita pamannya, kelompok _assassin_ sengaja hidup terpisah. Mungkin itu juga lebih memudahkan mereka pergi ke segala penjuru dengan aman. Tanpa terdeteksi oleh _Templar_. Mengingat sejarah permusuhan yang terjadi di antara dua kubu tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Hanya beberapa jam sebelum mentari muncul. Seharusnya _Templar_ lebih tahu di mana Rukia. Tapi saat ini Ichigo tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka muncul. Mereka mengincar kepala Rukia sebagai keturunan dari La Sierre.

Tapi mengapa mereka belum bergerak?

Apakah—

 _DUAR!_

Dari luar bunyi ledakan keras menghantam dinding kamar Ichigo. Serangan tiba-tiba melumpuhkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. Telinganya berdengung tidak kuat mendengar bunyi keras, menusuk secara beruntun setiap syarat pendengarannya.

Dari balik asap, Aizen muncul dengan membaca pasukan prajuritnya yang siap menembak anak panah untuk Ichigo. Pria itu menyeringai puas. Semuanya sesuai rencana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Ichigo." Aizen menyapanya seperti kawan lama. "Sudah lama sejak jamuan makan malam di kediamanmu, yah?"

Ichigo menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Tiga tahun sudah dirinya memendam keinginan balas dendamnya. Nyawa keluarganya akan dia balas segera. Setelah Ichigo puas menghujam leher Aizen dengan senjatanya.

Aizen memberi aba-aba kepada prajurit juru panah. Sadar bahwa Ichigo berniat menyerangnya. "Kusarankan agar kau menyerah. Aku lebih suka melihat kepalamu terlepas karena _guillotine_."

"Yang akan kehilangan kepala adalah kau, Aizen." Janji Ichigo. "Dan itu akan segera terwujud."

"Kau tidak sepintar ayahmu, Ichigo. Bukankah seorang _assassin_ diajarkan untuk menutup semua emosinya? Pengendalian dirimu sangat payah sekali," katanya mengejek.

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak berubah yah, Aizen. Pengecut seperti biasa."

Aizen tertawa mendengar olokan Ichigo. Dia sudah biasa dicemooh seperti itu. Menurutnya, pengecut bukan istilah yang tepat untuk semua tindakannya tapi pintar.

Ichigo melihat Aizen mengendurkan pertahanannya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, namun itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menerjang pria itu. Untungnya sisa asap ledakan masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, itu bisa melindungi Ichigo dari pandangan juru panah. Tanpa perintah dari Aizen, mereka tidak akan berani memanah sembarangan.

Secepat kilat Ichigo menghantam Aizen. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah, sambil saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Berusaha menjadi dominan dalam adu gulat mereka. Ichigo langsung menghunuskan pedang kecil yang terselip di antara lengan bajunya. Mengincar leher Aizen dengan penuh hasrat. Dia akan merobek leher pria itu.

Namun Aizen mampu mengelak sehingga luka yang dia dapatkan tidak terlalu dalam. Keseimbangan Ichigo goyah ketika Aizen menendang sebelah tangannya yang tidak kokoh.

Aizen berhasil kabur menerobos kerumunan prajuritnya.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, Ichigo." Aizen mengusap darah yang menetes dari lehernya berkat tebasan Ichigo. "Kau gagal sebagai _assassin_."

"Silakan pancing aku dengan hasutan bodohmu itu. Aku tidak akan terprovokasi." Ichigo kembali siaga.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Kau. Gagal. Sebagai. _Assassin_."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Aizen. Bantingan keras pintu di sebelah tempat Ichigo menginap terbuka paksa. Mata hazelnya menangkap sosok pria sedang membopong Rukia di atas pundaknya. Rukia meronta sekuat tenaga, namun tangan dan kakinya terikat sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Rukia!" Ichigo berusaha mengejar penculik itu. Ternyata Aizen sengaja mengecohnya agar pikirannya tetap fokus pada pria itu.

Dasar bajingan!

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa. "Jangan pedulikan aku! Bunuh saja Aizen! Kau harus membunuh bajingan itu!"

Ichigo sudah pernah gagal menyelamatkan keluarganya. Sekarang dia tidak mau gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sudah berjanji dengan Byakuya. Dia tidak akan mengingkari janji itu.

Seketika semua menjadi hening saat Ichigo memejam matanya. Menghidupkan indra keenam berkat latihan kerasnya dengan Kisuke. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Rukia. Dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kali. Ichigo bisa menunda pembunuhan Aizen.

Ichigo langsung menghujam salah satu prajurit yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan sekali tusukan dia langsung memecah kepungan para prajurit. Membuat formasi mereka kacau. Aizen yang tidak menduga serangan mendadak Ichigo langsung kabur mengikuti langkah pria yang membawa Rukia ke dalam kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Cih!"

Ichigo menghindari serangan anak panah. Pria itu mulai memanjat dinding rumah, berlari untuk mengejar sekaligus menghindari kejaran para prajurit. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak kereta itu. Meskipun kakinya harus diadu dengan 2 kuda yang berlari kencang.

Bulan memantul mengiringi setiap gerakan Ichigo. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia melewati atap-atap rumah bangunan Eropa kuno. Kecepatan yang melebihi ukuran manusia normal. Mungkin semua itu berkat pelatihan dan juga darah keluarganya.

Seiring pengejarannya, Ichigo menyadari satu hal.

Dia terlahir sebagai _assassin_. Kekuatan inilah yang diharapkan ayahnya dan juga satu rahasia yang ingin ayahnya sampaikan waktu itu. Ini adalah rahasia keluarga mereka, pengabdian sebagai salah satu anggota _assassin_. Melindungi cahaya dengan kegelapan. Menciptakan kedamaian di dalam bayangan.

Setelah Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia, mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali menemui pamannya. Setelah memastikan gadisnya selamat, Ichigo akan pergi mengemban tugas selanjutnya.

Itu adalah pengorbanannya sebagai _assassin_.

.

.

.

"Berhenti, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkah ketika suara pamannya terdengar di belakangnya.

" _Zio_ …"

Kisuke menatap keponakan sekaligus muridnya itu. " _Bonjour_ , _nipote_."

Ichigo tidak senang mendengar sapaan dari pamannya. Ini sudah dua kali Ichigo gagal menyelamatkan gara-gara pamannya.

"Kau mengganggu tugasku, _Zio_." Sahut Ichigo tidak senang.

Kisuke hanya tertawa, sudah terbiasa diprotes oleh keponakannya itu. "Kau tidak perlu mengejar mereka. Aku sudah tahu kemana mereka akan membawa Rukia," katanya.

Ichigo mendengarkan. "Kalau begitu, cepat katakan kepadaku."

Kisuke tahu Ichigo tidak suka basa-basi. Dan saat ini waktunya tinggal sedikit karena sebentar lagi fajar akan terbit. Menipiskan waktu Ichigo. Akhirnya Kisuke meraih secarik kertas dari saku celananya, memperlihatkannya kepada Ichigo.

"Mereka menuju Bastille." Ichigo mendengar tempat itu dari Kisuke sebelum dia berangkat ke Perancis menjemput Rukia. "Menurut berita yang kudengar dari salah satu prajurit yang kau kalahkan, mereka akan mengeksekusi Rukia di sana setelah matahari terbit."

Ichigo tersentak. Mereka ingin langsung melenyapkan Rukia?

"Matahari terbit…" Ichigo tidak berpikir panjang ketika perlahan-lahan sinar matahari mulai bersiap untuk menuju singgasananya. Waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia sudah hampir habis.

Tanpa menoleh, Ichigo langsung bergegas menuju penjara kastil itu. Berharap semoga saja persiapan yang mereka lakukan terlambat.

Dia tidak akan kehilangan gadis itu. Tidak akan!

Kisuke hanya mendesah pasrah. Terbiasa dengan sikap tidak sabaran Ichigo jika menyangkut soal Rukia. Keponakannya itu selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut gadis yang selalu menjadi separuh hidupnya sejak ia masih bocah.

Pria paruh baya itu mendengus lucu. Ichigo seperti dirinya ketika ia masih muda. Penuh semangat.

"Dia sudah pergi." Kisuke berbicara dengan bayangan yang mengelilingi punggungnya. Tiga sosok pria bertudung hitam muncul di belakangnya. "Tolong bantu keponakanku," pinta Kisuke kepada ketiga pemuda tersebut.

Setelah anggukan singkat, ketiga pemuda misterius itupun menghilang mengikuti arah Ichigo pergi.

.

.

.

Rukia hanya bisa menunggu.

Hanya kegelapan yang menaungi penglihatannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat erat, memastikan bahwa Rukia tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Pemuda yang menculiknya langsung menutup kedua matanya ketika mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Rukia merasa frustasi. Aizen lolos dari incaran Ichigo, mungkin pria licik itu langsung kabur ketika berhasil menangkap Rukia. Kini Rukia tidak berdaya, menunggu nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan terputus.

Tanpa melihat, Rukia bisa menduga mengapa dia dibawa ke Bastille, mereka akan mengeksekusinya tanpa ampun. Anggota _assassin_ harus dimusnahkan, baik itu wanita, anak-anak, bahkan sampai yang tidak bergabung pun selama mereka memiliki darah keturunan akan dimusnahkan.

"Tidak adil rasanya kalau kau tidak melihat ketika menunggu hukumanmu dijatuhkan."

Kain yang menutup matanya dilepaskan oleh salah seorang penjaga. Rukia memfokuskan pandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sebuah _guillotine_ berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, menanti siapapun untuk memberikan kepala mereka. Alat itu siap memotong tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit, sebuah kematian instan.

Tidak ada ketakutan yang tersemat di wajah mungilnya. Rukia sudah siap akan nasib apapun yang datang. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa kematian bukanlah sebuah akhir. Rukia sudah berjuang selama ini, meskipun akhir yang didapat tidak terlalu memuaskan, setidaknya gadis itu sudah berusaha.

.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa jarak lagi Ichigo akan sampai ke Bastille. Mentari pagi mulai terbit, para pengunjung mulai bergemuruh menanti pertunjukkan eksekusi dadakan itu. Entah apa yang Aizen katakan kepada masyarakat tentang kejahatan yang Rukia lakukan. Pria itu sangat pintar memikirkan fitnah untuk seseorang.

Hatinya sedikit tenang melihat Rukia tidak gentar saat menunggu. Dalam hati memuji keteguhan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak gemetar ketakutan, tidak akan kemarahan apapun yang tersirat di wajah mungilnya.

Byakuya pasti bangga melihat Rukia yang sekarang.

Ichigo menunggu dengan tenang. Menanti target pedang kecilnya. Aizen pasti akan berada di atas sana. Saat itulah Ichigo akan hadir dan menghujam leher bajingan itu.

Dia akan mendapatkan dua incaran sekaligus. Menolong Rukia dan membunuh Aizen.

Rencana yang sempurna.

Layaknya seekor elang yang sudah menetapkan mangsanya, Ichigo menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Dan ketika Aizen sudah melangkah menaiki tangga menuju _guillotine_ untuk mulai berceramah, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Ichigo langsung melayang.

Dihempaskan tubuhnya yang mengambang di udara. Dengan kekuatan penuh menerjang Aizen yang sedang lengah. Ichigo langsung menghunuskan pedang yang tersembunyi ditangan ke dalam kerongkongan Aizen. Tanpa belas kasihan dia menancapkannya tanpa henti.

"Ini untuk keluargaku." Ichigo tidak melepaskan tancapan pisaunya sampai Aizen tergeletak tewas karena kehabisan darah. " _Requiescat in pace_ …"

.

.

.

"Kau datang terlambat…"

Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat Rukia. Meskipun hanya terlihat samar, namun wajah gadis itu terlihat lega ketika melihat punggung Ichigo. Pria itu sudah membalas kematian keluarga mereka. Satu orang sudah disingkirkan.

Sekarang apa?

"Jadi…?" Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan ke gadis itu. Menatapnya lembut. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Rukia tersenyum mendengar candaan itu. Seakan-akan mereka berbicara di tempat yang bukan tempat eksekusi dengan para prajurit yang gusar karena komandannya telah mati dan juga kerumunan orang-orang yang masih bersorak keras.

"Kau bisa memulainya dengan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tanganku." Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat ke arah Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo langsung memotong tali di tangan Rukia dengan sebuah _dagger_ simpanan, lalu memberikan pisau itu kepada Rukia untuk pertahanan diri. Kemudian dia memunggungi Rukia dan mengamati para prajurit yang mulai mengepung mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Ichigo…" Rukia membuka suara. Dia sudah siap untuk menyerang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Rukia kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang Ichigo ajukan.

Ichigo menyeringai tipis. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, kecuali kalau kau senang berteman dengan _guillotine_ itu," katanya sambil menunjuk alat pancung tersebut.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk pergi." Prajurit mulai menyerang mereka. Rukia sudah siap menghunuskan pisau kecilnya. "Sekarang!"

Sebuah bom asap muncul di antara mereka berdua. Menghalangi pandangan prajurit untuk menyerang. Ichigo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menolong mereka. Mata hazelnya menangkap 3 sosok pria yang berpakaian sama seperti dirinya. Jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala, menutupi identitas mereka dari publik.

"Pergilah Ichigo," kata salah satu pria yang mendarat tepat di depannya. Pria itu memakai kacamata.

Dua pria bertudung muncul di belakang pria itu. Yang satu berambut warna biru dan yang satu lagi berkulit pucat.

Mereka jelas-jelas adalah seorang pemburu handal. Walau Ichigo tidak mengenal mereka, dia menyadari bahwa ketiga pria asing itu adalah anggota _assassin_ , seperti dirinya.

"Kami akan bertemu denganmu setelah membereskan ini. Cepat bawa gadismu pergi dari sini." Pria berambut biru memerintah Ichigo seraya mencabut pedangnya. Bersiap untuk menghabisi lawan. Seringai tipis muncul dari wajahnya ketika menebas para prajurit.

Ketiga pria itu membantunya karena perintah Kisuke, Ichigo menyadari alasan itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia langsung menarik lengan Rukia dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kastil besar itu. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang panik karena sekitar mereka berubah menjadi asap putih.

"Rukia!" Ichigo berteriak memanggil Rukia yang berlari tidak jauh di depannya. "Kau tahu ini baru awal dari petualangan kita, kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" Rukia membalasnya tanpa ragu. "Ini baru awal dari perjalanan kita!"

Pengingat itu adalah tanda bahwa kehidupan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa sama seperti dulu. Mereka akan bertarung melawan kejahatan yang bersembunyi di balik badan pemerintah. Mereka akan memerangi _Templar_ seperti leluhur mereka.

Dan mentari pun bersinar begitu cerah.

.

.

~ Unity Saga: Road to the Liberty - FINE ~

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Note :**_

 _ **Zio = Uncle**_

 _ **Amigo = My friend**_

 _ **Merci = Thank you**_

 _ **Ennemi = Enemy**_

 _ **Bonjour = Halo**_

 _ **Nipote = Nephew**_

 _ **Si = Yes**_

 _ **Merda = Sh*t**_

 _ **Requiescat in pace = Rest in peace**_

 _Note part 2 = Jangan lupa baca epilognya, dan nanti kasih tau yah apakah kalian terkejut membacanya? Happy Reading~ :D_

.

.

.

* * *

~ EPILOG ~

.

.

Kisuke Auditore hampir saja menjatuhkan kertas pemberian salah satu rekannya ketika dia membaca nama yang tertera dengan jelas di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Apa kau terkejut sepertiku ketika membacanya, Kisuke?"

Sebuah suara seorang wanita membuyarkan pikiran Kisuke. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut panjang ungunya yang dikuncir kuda. Memberi Kisuke senyuman menggoda yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

"Apa ini benar, Yoruichi?" tanya Kisuke, berharap bahwa dia salah menangkap arti pesan kertas tersebut.

Yoruichi menggeleng. Dia paham betul reaksi dari Kisuke. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak ingin mempercayai berita itu.

"Itu akan menjadi misi Ichigo selanjutnya," lanjut Yoruichi.

"Di dalam kertas itu dikatakan bahwa dalang pembunuhan keluarga Auditore dan La Sierre bukanlah Aizen. Malah pria itu sengaja dijadikan sebagai umpan untuk menutupi siapa dalang yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Dia seharusnya sudah tewas ketika penangkapan itu berlangsung," kata Kisuke.

"Dengar, Kisuke." Yoruichi menepuk bahu pria itu, berusaha menenangkan. "Mata-mata kita tidak pernah salah selama ini. Mereka menulis semua itu berdasarkan fakta yang mereka kumpulkan."

Tentu Kisuke tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan mata-mata suruhan _assassin_. Sekumpulan orang-orang terpilih yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi dengan cepat dan tepat. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah mengira hasilnya sangat tidak terduga.

Sekali lagi, dia menatap kertas itu. Menunggu setiap tulisan di dalam kertas menghilang sempurna sebelum menaruhnya di dalam amplop kusam untuk diberikan kepada Ichigo.

"Hati Rukia akan hancur jika dia tahu tentang ini, Yoruichi…"

Yoruichi tidak membalasnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, pasrah menerima takdir apa yang akan datang kepada mereka. Dia menatap kembali kertas itu, mengamati setiap kata per kata bersembunyi ke dalam kertas.

Matanya tetap lekat mengamati sebuah nama yang akan menjadi target berikutnya. Sebuah nama yang tidak Yoruichi sangka akan hadir sebagai seorang pendosa.

 **.**

 **Hisana La Sierre.**

.

.

~ EPILOG – FINE ~

.

.

Terima kasih buat para reader yg membaca dan memberikan review...

Semoga Fic Icchy tidak mengecewakan kalian semua yah... Mohon dimaklumi hasil tulisan kebut 3 hari *bow*:D

Question: Apakah Fic ini perlu ada sequelnya? Tell me what you think yah~ thank you :D


End file.
